


Come Home, Dear Angel

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer whump, Mentions of Amenadiel, Mentions of Charlotte, One Shot, Pain, Poor Chloe, Poor Lucifer, Poor Mazikeen, Poor Trixie, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chloe watched the man on her couch laid out unconscious, the bruises still evident there on his stark pale skin, and she just sat there wondering if he would ever wake up and praying that he would. Praying that he would come home to them. Because now that was the only thing she could do despite her beliefs. And she had never felt so helpless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are getting ever closer to the end of this series and I am posting the last one up so that this series would be done before the Winter Finale tomorrow. Just wanted to get it out there. It's all done but I just need to give it a thorough look before I post it. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot and thank you again for all your support!

Chloe barged into the apartment carrying Lucifer with Mazikeen’s help with a sobbing Trixie trailing behind them. She had called Maze (thank goodness there was service in the mountains) and told her of their location.

It was like, in the blink of an eye, Mazikeen was on the phone and the next she was standing right before her. “I’m a demon. I travel fast.” She had simply said before rushing over to her and helping carry Lucifer back to Chloe’s car.

Setting Lucifer on the couch, Chloe goes to check his pulse to find it still weak and irregular much to her dismay. “He’s freezing. He shouldn’t be this cold.” Mazikeen said, a tinge of panic etched on her face, a look Chloe had noticed. Guilt swelled inside her knowing that this was all her fault for putting Lucifer in a coma-like state and getting Mazikeen worried and panicked over him.

“M-Maze could you please get some blankets from the cupboard? We need to get him warmed up.” Chloe said, going into detective mode and trying her best to keep herself calm so she could help Lucifer. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if she started panicking and breaking down.

Mazikeen nods and runs off to the cupboard gathering up the blankets while Chloe takes Trixie to her bedroom in order to calm her down. “B-But M-M-Mommy, I can’t leave Lucifer alone!” The little girl cried, her tears and sorrowful look breaking Chloe’s heart.

“Don’t worry, monkey. Lucifer has me and Mazikeen. He won’t be alone.” She reassures the little girl, taking Trixie into her arms and hugging her tight, the little girl’s hot tears soaking her jacket not that she cared.

“P-Promise?”

“I promise. Now come on, you need to rest and Lucifer too.”

“Okay…” Trixie said as Chloe guided her to her bedroom.

By the time Chloe was back, Mazikeen had just finished bundling Lucifer up in thick, warm blankets. Having heard Chloe’s incoming footsteps, she spun on her heels facing the detective. “Decker, what happened?” Maze demanded. She had seen the bruises around his neck and that had deeply alarmed her. He wasn’t supposed to have bruises or wounds of any kind. Could it be possibly because he was around the detective when he got them?

“I found him at his brother’s grave unconscious. He was freezing and he had those bruises around his neck already. The tub containing his meds was still full and I’m deeply worried about his weak heart.” Considering he was the Devil, all his talk about not being able to get hurt was starting to look like a myth. But then again, he did stab himself with a celestial weapon (not a normal, human one).

Rushing over to the cabinet on the other side, Chloe takes out a small box filled of various medicine and hurries back to Lucifer’s side. Taking out an antiseptic cream, she applies some on her hand and rubs it all over Lucifer’s neck checking his pulse also and his breathing.

Feeling no change in the weak pulse, she gave a small sigh of relief although she was still concerned at the lack of an improvement. At least it hadn’t gotten weaker and he was still breathing.

“Do you know at least who could have done this?” Mazikeen growled, her fingers itching to stab the person responsible.

“No. But I know it’s not you or me. Lucifer told me that I made him vulnerable and you could hurt him with your daggers and your supernatural strength.” That offended Maze. “But I know you wouldn’t.” She said quickly.

“And that leaves two suspects then.”

“Who?”

“Amenadiel and that bitch.” Mazikeen spat.

“Maze…”

“I know, I know. No swearing when the human spawn’s around. But she is.”

“Who Maze?” Whoever this woman is, she clearly was not on Maze’s favorite list. More like a hit list if she were betting on it.

“Charlotte. You know her as the lawyer but technically the real lawyer is dead. The one possessing her body is Lucifer’s Mother.”

“Charlotte?” Of all the things, Lucifer had a mother? So does that mean God has a wife? What even is real anymore?

“Wait, God has a wife?” Chloe asked with wide eyes.

The demon rolled her eyes as if she had just been asked the stupidest question ever. “Well technically, she’s the ex-wife.”

Now this was just plain insane. If she hadn’t seen Lucifer’s other face, she might have thought Maze to be insane (although she makes a great friend and protector). “Well, we don’t have evidence of that yet but I will look into this.”

“Count me in too, Decker. I want to make her pay.” Mazikeen growls lowly.

Chloe knew there was no talking Maze out of this one. She was just as stubborn as Lucifer when it came to matters such as this. “Fine. Just… Don’t try to stab her if you do see her. I don’t want to go explaining to the chief why my friend just stabbed one of LA’s most ruthless prosecutors.”

So they sat, and they waited, hoping that Lucifer would soon wake up.

_“Wake up soon, Lucifer. We’re all here for you.”_


End file.
